kohafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
讀者
管理 Administration = = 讀者 Patrons = 在匯入或新增讀者資料之前，需先建立讀者類型。 從首頁 › Koha 管理 › 讀者類別，點選<新增類別>鈕。 新增讀者 Add a new patron 從首頁 › 讀者；點選<新增>鈕， 新增館員 Add a Staff Patron 新增館內使用統計 Add a Statistical Patron 修改使用者資料 Editing Patrons 修改使用者權限 Patron Permissions 讀者，不必設定任何權限，即可借書、還書等業務，以及借書籃、虛擬書架等功能。 館員、工讀生、志工等，執行圖書館借還書、編目、採購、預算等工作的人員，必須設定(catalogue)權限，進入館員介面，執行個別的工作。 # (superlibrarian) 超級圖書館員，小心使用，建議祗有一位。 ## (permissions) 設定使用者權限，必須同時擁有(borrowers) 新增讀者的權限，小心使用，建議祗與超級圖書館員相同。 ## (parameters) 設定參數，可以設定 Koha 管理及系統偏好的各項參數，小心使用，建議祗有一位。 # 流通工讀生，設定(circulate)(流通)裡的(circulate_remaining_permissions)即可，辦理讀者的借書與還書事宜。 # 流通館員，(reserveforothers)(代人預約)設定及修改讀者的預約事宜 ## (modify_holds_priority)調整預約順序 ## (place_holds)代讀者預約 # 流通館員，設定(circulate)(流通)，不但可借還書，還能夠超量借書、逾期還書、免罰款等 # 流通館員，(borrowers) 新增讀者 # 流通館員，(updatecharges) Update borrower charges (更新罰款) # 編目館員，(editcatalogue) Edit Catalog (Modify bibliographic/holdings data) (編目)編輯目錄(修改書目/館藏資料)，新增機讀編目格式記錄、權威記錄 ## (edit_catalogue) Edit catalog (Modify bibliographic/holdings data) (編輯目錄)編輯目錄(修改書目/館藏資料) ## (edit_items) Edit Items (編輯單件)，不能編輯書目記錄 ## (fast_cataloging) Fast cataloging (快速編目)，流通館員需要用到它。 # 分別設定給不同的館員 (tools) Use tools (export, import, barcodes) 使用工具(匯出、匯入、條碼) ## 流通館員 (batch_upload_patron_images) Upload patron images in batch or one at a time (批次上傳讀者照片)批次或個別上傳 ## 流通館員 (delete_anonymize_patrons) Delete old borrowers and anonymize circulation history (deletes borrower reading history) (刪除讀者) 刪除舊讀者及無名讀者的流通記錄 ## 流通館員 (edit_calendar) Define days when the library is closed (編輯開館日) ## 流通館員 (edit_news) Write news for the OPAC and staff interfaces (編輯讀者介面與館員介面的新聞) ## 流通館員 (edit_notice_status_triggers) Set notice/status triggers for overdue items (編輯給逾期單件的通知) ## 流通館員 (edit_notices) Define notices (編輯通知) ## 編目館員 (export_catalog) Export bibliographic and holdings data (匯出書目與館藏資料) ## 流通館員 (import_patrons) Import patron data (匯入讀者資料) ## 編目館員 (inventory) Perform inventory (stocktaking) of your catalog (執行館藏清單) ## 編目館員 (items_batchdel) Perform batch deletion of items (批次刪除單件) ## 編目館員 (items_batchmod) Perform batch modification of items (批次修改單件) ## 編目館員 (label_creator) Create printable labels and barcodes from catalog and patron data (從目錄與讀者資料產生可列印的書標與條碼) ## 編目館員 (manage_csv_profiles) Manage CSV export profiles (管理匯出的CSV檔案) ## 編目館員 (manage_staged_marc) Managed staged MARC records, including completing and reversing imports (管理多筆機讀編目格式記錄) ## 流通館員 (moderate_comments) Moderate patron comments (管理讀者的意見) ## 編目館員 (moderate_tags) Moderate patron tags (管理讀者標籤) ## 流通館員 (rotating_collections) Manage rotating collections (管理傳閱館藏) ## 編目館員 (schedule_tasks) Schedule tasks to run (管理預訂工作) ## 編目館員 (stage_marc_import) Stage MARC records into the reservoir (機讀編目格式記錄匯入待處理區) ## 編目館員 (view_system_logs) Browse the system logs (流覽系統日誌檔) # 編目館員 (editauthorities) Allow to edit authorities (編輯權威記錄) # 期刊館員 (serials) Allow to manage serials subscriptions (期刊)管理期刊訂閱事宜 # 系統館員 (reports) Allow to access to the reports module (報表)近用所有報表模組 # (staffaccess) Modify login / permissions for staff users(館員近用)修改館員使用者的登入與權限 * (superlibrarian) Access to all librarian functions 超級圖書館員 * (circulate) Circulate books (流通)借還書及修改借還書記錄 ** (circulate_remaining_permissions) Remaining circulation permissions (借還書) ** (override_renewals) Override blocked renewals (修改記錄) * (catalogue) View Catalog (Librarian Interface) (目錄)從館員介面檢視目錄 * (parameters) Set Koha system parameters (參數)設定Koha的系統參數 * (borrowers) Add or modify borrowers (借閱者)新增或修改借閱者 * (permissions) Set user permissions (權限)設定使用者權限 * (reserveforothers) Place and modify holds for patrons (代人預約)設定及修改讀者的預約 ** (modify_holds_priority) Modify holds priority (修改預約順序) ** (place_holds) Place holds for patrons (設定讀者的預約) * (borrow) Borrow books (借書) * (editcatalogue) Edit Catalog (Modify bibliographic/holdings data) (編目)編輯目錄(修改書目/館藏資料) ** (edit_catalogue) Edit catalog (Modify bibliographic/holdings data) (編輯目錄)編輯目錄(修改書目/館藏資料) ** (edit_items) Edit Items (編輯單件) ** (fast_cataloging) Fast cataloging (快速編目) * (updatecharges) Update borrower charges (更新罰款) * (acquisition) Acquisition and/or suggestion management (採錄)採錄及(或)推薦管理 ** (budget_add_del) Add and delete budgets (but cant modify budgets) (增刪預算)但不能修改預算 ** (budget_manage) Manage budgets (管理預算) ** (budget_modify) Modify budget (can't create lines, but can modify existing ones) (修改預算)不能產生新的科目，但可以修改已有的科目 ** (contracts_manage) Manage contracts (管理合約) ** (group_manage) Manage orders & basketgroups 管理訂單與採訪建議群 ** (order_manage) Manage orders & basket 管理訂單與採訪建議 ** (order_receive) Manage orders & basket 管理收到的訂單與採訪建議 ** (period_manage) Manage periods ** (planning_manage) Manage budget plannings 管理預算計畫 ** (vendors_manage) Manage vendors 管理供應商 * (management) Set library management parameters (管理)設定圖書館管理參數 * (tools) Use tools (export, import, barcodes) (工具)使用工具(匯出、匯入、條碼) ** (batch_upload_patron_images) Upload patron images in batch or one at a time (批次上傳讀者照片)批次或個別上傳 ** (delete_anonymize_patrons) Delete old borrowers and anonymize circulation history (deletes borrower reading history) (刪除讀者) 刪除舊讀者及無名讀者的流通記錄 ** (edit_calendar) Define days when the library is closed (編輯開館日) ** (edit_news) Write news for the OPAC and staff interfaces (編輯讀者介面與館員介面的新聞) ** (edit_notice_status_triggers) Set notice/status triggers for overdue items (編輯給逾期單件的通知) ** (edit_notices) Define notices (編輯通知) ** (export_catalog) Export bibliographic and holdings data (匯出書目與館藏資料) ** (import_patrons) Import patron data (匯入讀者資料) ** (inventory) Perform inventory (stocktaking) of your catalog (執行館藏清單) ** (items_batchdel) Perform batch deletion of items (批次刪除單件) ** (items_batchmod) Perform batch modification of items (批次修改單件) ** (label_creator) Create printable labels and barcodes from catalog and patron data (從目錄與讀者資料產生可列印的書標與條碼) ** (manage_csv_profiles) Manage CSV export profiles (管理匯出的CSV檔案) ** (manage_staged_marc) Managed staged MARC records, including completing and reversing imports (管理多筆機讀編目格式記錄) ** (moderate_comments) Moderate patron comments (管理讀者的意見) ** (moderate_tags) Moderate patron tags (管理讀者標籤) ** (rotating_collections) Manage rotating collections (管理傳閱館藏) ** (schedule_tasks) Schedule tasks to run (管理預訂工作) ** (stage_marc_import) Stage MARC records into the reservoir (機讀編目格式記錄匯入待處理區) ** (view_system_logs) Browse the system logs (流覽系統日誌檔) * (editauthorities) Allow to edit authorities (編輯權威記錄) * (serials) Allow to manage serials subscriptions (期刊)管理期刊訂閱事宜 ** (check_expiration) Check the expiration of a serial (到期)檢查期刊到期 ** (claim_serials) Claim missing serials (催缺) ** (create_subscription) Create a new subscription (新訂) ** (delete_subscription) Delete an existing subscription (取消訂閱) ** (edit_subscription) Edit an existing subscription (編輯訂閱) ** (receive_serials) Serials receiving (登收) ** (renew_subscription) Renew a subscription (續訂) ** (routing) Routing (編輯傳閱名單) * (reports) Allow to access to the reports module (報表)近用所有報表模組 ** (create_reports) Create SQL Reports (建立報表)建立SQL報表 ** (execute_reports) Execute SQL reports (執行報表) 執行SQL報表 * (staffaccess) Modify login / permissions for staff users(館員近用)修改館員使用者的登入與權限 設定使用者權限 Setting Patron Permissions 使用者權限內容 Patron Permissions Defined 讀者資訊 Patron Information 借出 Check Out 詳情 Details 罰款 Fines 借出記錄 Circulation History 修改記錄 Modification Log 訊息 Messaging 說明 Notices 搜尋讀者 Patron Search